In the electrical connection art crimping tools are widely known which crimp connectors to the stripped ends of an electrical wire. These tools can be as simple as plier type tools which squeeze a portion of the connector onto the stripped wire or can be as complicated as hydraulic tools which automatically gauge the depth and force at which a connector or terminal is crimped onto a wire.
There is a line of plier type crimping tools which employ plural die nests in the nose thereof to accommodate various sizes of connectors and gauges of wire. To use these tools, typically a connector is inserted into the die nest from one side and a stripped end extent of wire is inserted into the connector from the other side of the die nest. The plier type tool is then squeezed to crimp the wire in the connector. However, as can be seen, it is difficult for a user to support both the connector and the wire while similtaneously squeezing the tool. In response to this perceived problem, the art has developed a holding device which can support the connector and the wire in the die nests while allowing the user to squeeze the handles of the tool. These holders are typically pivotally supported adjacent the die nests so that they can be pivoted in place to support the connector inserted over the end of the wire. For special uses, such as crimping wire splices, the holder can be pivoted out of the way to provide clearance on both sides of the die nest. While these holders have somewhat adequately served the user, an additional problem is encountered in using these conventional holders.
In crimping cylindrical connectors, which as its name implies is a connector having a substantially cylindrical body, the holders typically allow rotation of the cylindrical body in the die nests upon application of a torque-type load which is incidential to crimping the connector. Thus, on the progressive movement of the crimping dies during the crimp cycle, the cylindrical connector may rotate in the holder, thus providing an improper crimp which may result in poor electrical connection. In addition, these cylindrial connectors usually are used with die nests having unique configurations which are typically keyed to a particular orientation of the connector in the die nest. Thus, in the conventional holders found in the prior art, improper orientation of the connector in the die nest may occur. This also will result in an improper crimp and in a poor electrical connection.
It is advantageous to provide a connector holder supportable on a crimping tool which will retain the connector in the holder in a proper orientation with respect to the die nests and which will prevent rotation of the connector in the holder upon progressive crimping of the connector.